Legacy Book I Outline
This is the outline for the first 'Act' of Legacy, referred to as 'Book I' Prologue The Prologue of Legacy is divided into brief vignettes, each writtten from the PoV of a different minor character that may or may not appear later on in the book. In all cases, the names of the PoV characters are not explicity stated for the reader, inviitng speculation as to the identities of these characters that the reader can begin to piece together as they continue reading Legcy. Prologue 1: The Prince *It is the middle of the night. A prince, who has yet to fall asleep, is staring up at the top of his poster bed, thinking about the various looming crises in his head. The top of the bed is adorned with a pattern of stars. *A polite but forceful knock rouses the prince, who goes to see what they want. The messenger informs him that there are some urgent matters that must be attended to, and that his advisors are waiting. The prince quickly dresses and follows the messenger. The Prince notices the messenger looks just about as tired and sleep deprived as he is, yet is fully clothed. "You didn't sleep?" he asks the messenger. "No. Not so much for a week or so." "Yeah, me too," referencing a shared trauma. *The Prince arrives in the castle's great hall, emptied of its normal hustle and bustle in the dead of the night. Present are a military advisor, political advisor, and maybe even his wife. The prince asks what the news is, but there is some confusion about to which news he is referring, not realizing that there are several major developments that must be addressed. This is the outline for the first 'Act' of Legacy, referred to as 'Book I' In and Around Tor'an *. Book I ## Earthquakes hit Ivanaar; Hal, Sarha and other Ivanaar refugees head for Tor'an; Militiamen march to Valeford for the long anticipated Andelan war to re-conquer Ivanaar. ## Sarha contracts Northbane. ## Refugees arrive at Tor'an, but are denied entry. ## Hal secures entry for himself and Sarha (illegally?) ## Andelas defeats the Militia at Valeford and begins to march towards Tor'an ## Eidan sees Reya from afar, but isnt certain whether it is her or not. ## Tor'an food crisis and unrest worsens. ## Northbane outbreak in Tor'an; panic spreads rapidly; Reya sneaks in during the chaos. ## Rowan learns about Lain's assassination. ## Sarha dies/is killed (by Reya?) ## Rowan entrusts Reya to ensure that Hal and Eidan make it to the NKs; he departs for Leonihal. ## Tor'an falls; Hal and Eidan depart. ## Refugees head towards Andelas ## Hal et al pass through Elroas, recounting what had happened there. ## Avalanche huts Hal et al ## Tor'an refugees arrive at Andelas, but at denied entry ## Direwood vision scene ## Hal et al float down River Ivar ## Hal et al discover King's Cross has fallen, and they require another route into the NKs. ## Hal tells Eidan Sarah died in Tor'an from the Northbane ## Tor'an refugees force their way into Andelas ## Hal et all arrive at the NKs. Unused #* Reya and Eidan discuss what they had seen in their Greywell visions